A swellable packer is typically used to seal off an annulus between a tubular string and a casing or formation wall. Unfortunately, swellable materials used to construct swellable packers can be subject to degradation due to, for example, elevated downhole temperatures, well fluids (such as, oil, gas, acid, other chemicals), etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing swellable packers.